Dialogue
For the dialogue section of this wiki I will be covering exactly what the player will see and read when faced with any situation they have to respond to. This has been written by Damian Kennett (1701487) ' ' Basement dweller dialogue ' ' Mother event dialogue: ' ' The player will be approached by their mother towards the very beginning of the game *mother hands the boy £20* ' ' Mother: Make sure to treat yourself handsome! ' ' **Choice** Player - Politely decline and offer to help wash dishes. ' ' ‘No thank you mother, allow me to help you with the dishes while you mop the floor’ ' ' (Choosing this option could either lead to your mother being more willing to be kind to the player in future events or lead to her telling the player to help around more and more until he is the only one doing any housework) ' ' Or ' ' Player - Accept the money and buy a new videogame. ‘Thanks so much mum! I can finally get the new DeathLord game! I’m going to play that constantly for the next few days’ ' ' (This could lead to the mother to begin to smother the player and over love and protect him while the player contracts a video game addiction or it could cause the mother to feel relieved to not have to worry about her son while she gets on with her work without any disturbance, causing her to be kinder in future events) ' ' Middle Aged Woman dialogue ' ' Two sons event storyline: ' ' Both of the woman's sons ask her for money around mid way through the timeline after they have both moved out Son 1 is fairly successful and struggling to make ends meet as a games designer. Son 2 is incredibly talented and successful and has recently completed a course in tattooing ' ' Son 1: Mum i need to cover this months rent, i swear i'll pay you back! ' ' Son 2: Is it ok if i borrow some money to open up my own tattooing studio? ' ' **Choice** ' ' Player - Lend the money to Son 1 ‘Here, i understand you are struggling i'll help you out in any way i can, Your brother can wait a little while to open his studio’ ' ' (This choice could either cause Son 1 to end up living with his mother and not paying the money back after being unable to pay the moth afters rent or the son could end up paying his mother back more than double what she lent since the son was able to get a high paying stable job with a triple A games company) ' ' OR ' ' Player - Lend the money to Son 2 ‘Here, i know exactly how successful you'll be! You have a promising future i’m so proud of you!’ ' ' (This will cause Son 1 to move back in with his mother. This could also cause Son 2 to become a incredibly successful and famous tattoo artist who buys his mother and brother their own respective homes or it could completely flop as the mother loses the money and Son 2 also moves back in with her)